


Robert's birthday

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Robert birthday fic, happiness, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Robert birthday.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert's birthday

 

Thrity

The big 3-0

Robert hates birthdays, always has. Last year at this time Robert was at the cafe with Chrissie after she'd presented him with a really expensive watch but he wasn't complaining. This year he got to wake up beside his favourite person in the world. Aaron.

Nobody had remembered though, even Victoria walked past him only saying a quick hello. Not that he's complaining, he hates all the attention. He knew Aaron knew when his birthday was, but to be honest he's glad he forgot, he has enough on his plate. 

 

"Morning," Rhona greeted as she comes into the pub, Leo not far behind.

"Alright?" Aaron greets back, smiling at Leo before adding, "and how little Leo doing."

"Sour throat" Leo says, coughing.

"Aww, that sucks. Guess what? I know something that's amazing for sour throats," Aaron says, crouching down infront of Leo, "ice cream."

"Can I have some mummy?" Leo asks Rhona.

"Go on then but not to much or you'll be sick," Rhona laughs, glancing at Aaron, wondering why, at one point, she didn't want him near Leo just in case he hurts him.

"Let's go get some them," Aaron smiles, holding Leo's hand and leading him into the back room.

"Good lad, your boyfriend is," Rhona says, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice, "your lucky to have him."

"Yeah, I know. Don't know what he sees in me to be honest," Robert says, shrugging not noticing Rhona's face soften.

"Good with kids as well, Leo, Liv. He's like another dad to them," Rhona says, smiling.

"Well he loves them both. He would be a good dad as well," Robert says, taking a sip from his glass.

"That bit on the agenda then," Rhona says, huffing out a laugh.

"What? Kids? God no. Plus I don't think that counts as taking it slow," Robert says, smirking.

"See what Leo's got," Aaron says, as the little child runs out an ice cream with sprinkles on it in his hand and a large smile on his face.

"Wow, look at that ice cream! What do you say to Aaron?" Rhona say, pretending to be suprised.

"Thank you, Aaron, " Leo says, laughing making Aaron smile, the laugh warming his heart.

"Right, school," Rhona jokes.

"No, ice cream hasn't helped much," Leo objects.

"Okay then, let's find daddy," Rhona says, leading him out the pub.

"So young, so innocent," Aaron says, smiling.

"Good kid, isn't he?" Robert answers, sighing.

"The best," Aaron agrees, downing the rest of his pint, "Meet me in the backroom at 5, do something else until then."

"Yes sir," Robert mocks.

"Just do it," Aaron laughs pushing him playfully.

 

 

"You alright?" Chas asks Aaron.

"Just thinking, dangerous I know," Aaron says, smirking.

"For you it is. Come on what's on your mind," Chas asks, hoping that it was nothing to do with her sick ex.

"Just Robert. I mean we're having a small party in the backroom of a pub, is that enough? I can't even....do that with him," Aaron voices his worries.

"Love, he's here, isn't he? He loves you for you, sex or not," Chas says, putting her arm round her son.

"I love him as well but there's not much I have to offer him. I don't have money, I don't have flash cars, I can't buy him things, he can't even touch me with out me flinching away. Why the hell is he still here?" Aaron states, looking at the floor.

"He loves you, love. He knows how strong you are, how amazing you are and he admires that," Chas reasures.

 

"H-" Robert starts but jumps when everyone appears.

"Surprise," everyone shouts.

"Happy birthday, Robert," Aaron says, smiling before glancing around the room, "this to much or-"

"It's a-" Robert starts, touching Aaron's arm making him flinch and quickly apologising, "sorry."

"No, you know what. I'm the one that should be sorry, I can't keep being scared about.....what happened," Aaron protests, annoyed at himself.

"Aaron, it's okay to be scared. I don't care how long I have to wait, I'm here for you Aaron and only you," Robert says, cupping his face with his hand.

"I love you, Robert," Aaron whispers, making Robert look at him shocked,was he dreaming?"I love you Robert Jacob Sugden."

"I love you too," Robert whispers back, smiling.

"I can't buy you expensive stuff, Robert, I can't get you a hundreds of quid worth of watch, I can't buy you expensive cars but I can tell you how I feel. I love you Robert, always have," Aaron says, sighing.

Always have? These words warmed Robert heart.

"I don't care, Aaron. I'd rather have you then any of that. I spent most of last year kidding myself that I didn't need you but I did, I do," Robert says,smiling

"Thank you," Aaron whispers.

"For what?" Robert asks.

"Pick a reason, for not running a mile at the first sight of trouble, for caring about me when nobody else did, for helping me when I wouldn't let anyone else in," Aaron says, sighing, "thank you for putting me back together."


End file.
